Sight of Life & Death
by xan.tanuki
Summary: Naruto, hinata, Sasuke, & sakura are trained as genin under Mitarashi Anko. Naruto & Hinata meet the two supreme entities Life and Death and gain otherworldly powers. BEWARE  T violence, cursing. pairings: Naruhina Sasusaku Flaming Accepted...xan.tanuki
1. The beginning

_**Sight of Life **__**&**__** Death**_

A NaruHina & SasuSaku & others

"Speech"_'thought/flashback'__**'Kyuubi & demons' **_**[author's note**

As Naruto Uzumaki, age 6, was running from two angry chunin, the hokage appeared before him and POOF; they were at his office. The hokage asked Naruto what the chunin were chasing him for, and Naruto replied "They were trying to hit me with magic for coloring on a BIG rock!" Sandaime chuckled at this. "Naruto, it is called a jutsu, not magic, and just how big was this rock?" "It was really big and some ninja guys' faces were on it!" Sandaime's eye grew wide. _'He drew on the hokage monument…' _"Naruto I never want you to do that ever again, and, speaking of ninja I want you to be a very smart ninja. Do you understand?"

"Okay oji-san!"

And so it began…

_**7 years later**_

Naruto was depressed. He got the highest grade on the test and on taijutsu and genjutsu, but he just couldn't get the clones down. When he tried it, all he could do was make two dead-looking clones. He was taking out his frustration on a tree using his most destructive weapons when Mizuki approached him, saying, "I know how to pass even though you failed the actual test…"

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"Are you serious Mizuki-sensei? Iruka-sensei will pass me if I get this scroll from the hokage tower! I'm all for it!" Naruto practically yelled out. Mizuki nodded, "but if anyone catches you before you learn a jutsu, you don't pass." He walked away, evilly smiling to himself. Seeing this, most smart parents steered their children away from him, saying things like, "Now stay away from Mr. Crazy, honey…"

Inside the hokage tower

Naruto smiled. It had been pretty easy to get inside the hokage tower. He's almost always there anyway, so the ANBU just let him pass. Even though the hokage wasn't there at the time, they just assumed he was running an errand for their wise leader. As he walked into the library, he spotted the targeted scroll. The label read 'SCROLL OF SEALING'. Naruto decided that this weird name was just to freak out the other kids who were told to get this and learn a jutsu from it. He took it and put a scroll just like it in its place. Little did Naruto know, but the scroll's tag read 'PROPERTY OF MIZUKI OF KONOHA'. As Naruto walked away, he decided to head to the forest to train. "Hmm. The first two are Shadow Clone and Fire Healing…" WELL, first fanfic ever NO HUGE FLAMES OR THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL RAIN UPON YOUR HEAD IN THE FORM OF MY SUPREME TAIJUTSU PROWESS! YOSH!!!!! xan.tanuki


	2. Chap 2

At the hokage tower

"Make sure you bring Naruto and the scroll back, and if either are damaged, there will be an assassination tonight!" roared the Sandaime. The chunin nodded, very afraid of the threat that hung like a noose around their necks. They were very aware that the hokage never gave idle threats. They all went separate ways. Then, Iruka noticed that Mizuki was headed towards the forest, not checking anywhere around him, just heading for one spot in particular. Iruka decided to follow him; he seemed to know where he was going.

In the forest where Naruto is training

As Naruto finished learning the two techniques, Mizuki neared him, but Iruka appeared behind him and yelled "THERE YOU ARE!!!"

"Awww, you found me sensei! I only got to learn the first two jutsu in the scroll." Mizuki, noticing this, decided this was a good time to get away. He poofed to the gates of Konoha and told the guards that he was to leave on a S-rank mission and never come back. The guard then transformed to reveal an ANBU member, and he whispered, "I don't think so." He then appeared behind him and immobilized him. He appeared in front of the Sandaime and he said "You are charged with treason against Konoha and for attempting to flee the country after committing a crime. The penalty for crimes such as this is DEATH." When Mizuki asked what proof he had for his charges, The Sandaime answered, "Your name was on the substitute scroll in place of the Scroll of Sealing."

"Crud." Then Mizuki was quickly killed, giving a silent warning to all those who conspired against Konoha.

Back at the forest with Naruto and Iruka

Naruto demonstrated his new jutsu for Iruka, flying through five different seals, setting a twig on fire and announcing "Fire Healing!" and successfully healing the small wound on Iruka's arm from a sparring match. Then, constructing the well-known hand-sign, he created five clones, and each of them creating five more clones, for a total of about 30 clones. Iruka, very impressed because Naruto actually pulled off two S-rank jutsu in succession, smiled and said, "You pass!" Iruka just noticed that Naruto never heard him, seeing as Naruto passed out due to lack of energy. Iruka wrapped his headband around Naruto's forearm and carried him back to Naruto's house.

Well Hello THERE I have chapters 1-5 at least on my computer and if anyone would like to beta it just email me. REVIEW AND GET COOKIES!!! lee: YOSH! 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next Day**_

Naruto woke up feeling very energetic, remembering that he had to go to the Academy to receive team assignments. He rushed to the academy, and was congratulated on having the best scores in the entire class. Upon hearing this, a certain Uchiha went off to sulk in a corner. When Iruka got to the last group, he announced it would have four genin and an elite jonin instructor. "Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura will all be team 13, led by Anko Mitarashi." Sakura yelled out, "Why do I have to be on the same team as that idiot Naruto?" Iruka calmed her down, saying, "Naruto and Hinata have the two highest grades, and you and Sasuke have the lowest grades. We made it so it would balance out. Now remember, you are to meet your new sensei on the roof in twenty minutes. You are dismissed." Naruto smiled, causing many girls to blush and Hinata to turn a shade of red so vivid it cannot be described by words, numbers or human colors.

To say Sasuke was upset was like saying breaking every bone in your body only hurts a bit. He was furious. '_Naruto is stealing my spotlight. I'm was the one that was supposed to make girls faint and blush and want to date ME!!!'_

He walked up to Naruto and hit him on the head. What happened next surprised Sasuke: Naruto exploded. Just as that happened the real Naruto walked in the room, dressed completely different.

He was wearing a long-sleeved dark orange shirt, with blue buttons, and it had orange cuffs that covered his hands. His hair was completely white, and at the bottom of each lock of his hair, there was a bright red streak. He was wearing dark blue pants and normal ninja shoes with his cloth headband tied around his arm. Everyone gaped at the new Naruto. Even more girls (if that's even possible) swooned and fainted at the sight of his wild white and red hair and his beautiful shirt. If they looked closer, they also would have seen that he was wearing black iron mesh gloves, and if they had looked even closer, they would have seen that the orange cuffs of his shirt held about twenty pound weights in each. He waved his hand and said, "I decided that if I was going to be a ninja, I would need to change out of my bright-orange- eyesore. I found this nice weapon store run by this cute girl named Tenten that offered these cool clothes. Also, I got my hair died at a local salon because I wanted to."

He smiled again, then continued:

"That was a Shadow Clone, by the way, which can actually hit stuff and I can tell what my clone is doing even if I'm doing something else. Oh yeah, and Sasuke," He said, turning to the Uchiha failure prodigy, "I'll gladly spar with you."


	4. Chapter 4

On the roof of the Academy

Naruto and Sasuke were stretching. Well, Sasuke was. He thought this new Naruto looked well, different. There was a feeling of power around him.

As he and Naruto got ready to spar, a large crowd gathered around them. Most of the guys and the girls were cheering for Naruto, considering he was probably the best ninja at their school and was about as strong as a chunin. The only people cheering for Sasuke were Ino, Sakura, and some other random fangirl. Sasuke sprinted at Naruto, who moved so fast that he looked like he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke, who tried to spin kick Naruto, who in turn dodged and announced he had also found a new toy to play with at Tenten's weapon shop. "She called them senbon, I think." He jumped back and while in mid-air, his hand protruded from his shirt and threw four needle-like pins at Sasuke who was hit by only one.

Not that anyone noticed, but Anko had been watching that whole fight. Now a very angry Sasuke flew through four different hand seals and Naruto, who noticed what they were, started going through five seemingly random hand seals. Both jutsu were activated at the same time and Sasuke screamed, "Fire Ball!" while Naruto yelled, "Fire Healing!" The jutsu hit each other head on and Naruto absorbed Sasuke's and Naruto's kept going on and hit Sasuke, who felt like all of his body ached at once, then he felt himself all healed & falling asleep (after-effect of Fire Healing makes user or target fall asleep.) Anko, who saw the whole fight, was very impressed.

'_He's good for a genin, I can't believe he has the Kyuubi in him and is so popular.' _Most of the girls were thinking _'He's so cool. I wonder if he'll talk to me…' _

Hinata was (of course) blushing, thinking how big his muscles must be. _'I'll bet he trains and lifts weights every day. I hope he noticed me cheering for him…Naruto-kun…' _Naruto, picking up Sasuke and making his way to Anko, waving, noticed that as soon as he waved, one pale-eyed girl immediately hid behind the roof door and starting walking down the stairs. _'I wonder who that girl is… Hyuuga, I think?' _He set down Sasuke on the ground and said hi to Anko. When she asked how he got so fast, Naruto replied "When I was training the other day, this one green spandex-wearing ninja flew into the training grounds and told me he would help me train._ 'Oh, heck no. Not HIM!'_ Anko, not really paying attention, shivered when she thought of him. Naruto noticed Sakura coming towards him and he said "Hi, Sakura."

"Don't you 'Hi, Sakura!' me you idiot! Look what you did to Sasuke-kun! You hurt him!" Naruto replied, "Calm down. Your precious Uchiha is fine, he's just sleeping; I didn't kill him. I used a healing jutsu on him that made him fall asleep after healing him." He looked toward Anko for help. "Right, Anko-sensei?"

"It's true, even though that is an S-rank jutsu, Naruto." Anko assured her, warning Naruto, "Don't use that jutsu in such a trivial match or else you'll pass out from chakra loss. Make sure you heal only big injuries with it, you dork!" Naruto noticing Sasuke was awake and glaring at him, said, "By the way, Anko-sensei, where's this Hinata-san girl that is supposed to be on our team?"

"She probably is late, but that's kind of unusual for a Hyuuga." "Wait, does she have blue hair and sort of pale eyes?" This time Sakura answered his question, stating, "Yeah, why?"

"Because she's standing over there and she's staring at me." They all followed Naruto's gaze and saw the shy Hyuuga heiress, hiding behind a tree, staring at Naruto. Naruto beckoned her with his hand, smiling and calling out, "Come on, Hinata-san! We have to start our team introductions." Hinata meekly trudged out from behind the tree and walked toward Naruto and the others. She looked longingly at Naruto who noticed and smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush excessively. Sakura, who saw this, told Sasuke, "Isn't love in the air?"

"What is sad is it's all unrequited…"


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura pouted cutely, causing Sasuke to laugh at her face. Anko, interrupting Sakura's antics, stated; "Okay now, let start the introductions. State your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, your darkest secret, and best friends."

Sakura, often the one yelling everything, screamed, "Sensei? Why don't you start so we know how to do it?" Naruto interrupted, saying, "I'll handle that, Sakura. Her name is Anko Mitarashi; she likes dango and sweets, her dislikes are Orochimaru, Might Guy and bitter food. She doesn't have many friends but Kakashi, one of the ANBU Black Ops, is her childhood friend. Her darkest secret is she is allergic to the caramel coating in Ichiraku's dango recipe. Right?" Anko looked impressed. "Yeah how did you know?"

"You were eating four different boxes of sweets and comparing them while I was fighting Mr. Sulky over there. When you ate the dango box your face and arms got little hives all over them and you looked like you were in a lot of pain. Also, when I walked down the street yesterday, your window had a sign that said 'I _**HATE**_ Orochimaru!' Yeah, that's how…"

"Woah…" Anko was slightly freaked out at the knowledge gathering skills of this eleven year-old; and Anko was almost never scared. "Okay then, Little Miss Pinky, it's your turn for introduction." Sakura, also slightly scared of Naruto covering her introduction and embarrassing her in front of Sasuke, who was trying to figuring out two things:

How Naruto beat him, because Naruto is an idiot… and,

How Naruto knew so much about their sensei who even Sasuke hadn't heard of.

Also, Sasuke was angry because Naruto had been watching and "analyzing" their sensei and other people while they had been fighting.

Sakura, after staring at Sasuke and thinking up perverted fantasies about him that involved a love confession and some rope, was told by Anko to hurry up with introduction. "OK," started Sakura, "My name Is Sakura Haruno, I like (looks at Sasuke) and don't like Naruto. My friends are Hinata, Ino, and Shino, 'cause he's really cool." Naruto interrupting her, stating, "And your darkest secret is you wish to _be a Broadway PRODUCER._" Hinata who had heard this joke before, decided to join in, meekly whispering, "My advice: Keep it SECRET." Naruto was glad someone else knew that joke. He held his hand out to Hinata who gladly, nervously high-fived him.

"No, my darkest wish is to be Sasuke-kun's loving wife. It's not too dark, though." This statement extremely freaked out Sasuke. Most girls stopped wanting to date him and he had gotten used to it, but Sakura didn't seem to ever give up! "Okay then, you next, Naruto." And so Naruto started his intro, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are teammates who help each other, learning about jutsu and people, my dislikes are Sakura because she is way too loud and I HATE anyone who teases someone weaker than them; in other words, anyone like Hinata-san's father. I have a lot of friends but the coolest ones are Gaara, Kiba, Sandaime-oji-san, and I respect the Fourth Hokage. One of my secrets is that I know more than fifteen Jonin rank jutsu, including chidori, rasengan, shadow clone, some fire jutsu, and a silent killing technique from the hidden mist village from my journeys to other shinobi villages and different countries."

"Whoa." Everyone murmured in awe. Sasuke was even angrier now that he knew Naruto had learned tons of jutsu most jonin only learn by stealing scrolls containing the jutsu. "Wow, even I don't know rasengan or chidori," Anko pouted, saying, "Okay, Sasuke, it's your turn for intros, then Hinata, and then we can talk about our survival exercise for tomorrow." Naruto seemed more interested than usual. _'We're going to have a survival test huh? This will probably test our teamwork and ability to work together.' _Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't care less, and started his introduction. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like revenge, I hate everything besides revenge, and I have no friends because they'd get in my way. My darkest secret is my childhood was spent playing with … My Pretty Ponies, and that's why Itachi left." Naruto chimed in with a "Anyone would have done it." Sasuke looked depressed (Even more than usual) and started sulking now that everyone knew his secret. "Now," Anko started, "It's your turn Hinata." "O-okay." And so Hinata began. "I am H-Hinata Hyuuga, and I l-like (looks at Naruto who smiles back) and like strawberries and foxes. I c-can't think of anything I don't like, except m-me for not having confidence." Naruto, who noticed this before she said that sneaked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "I think I'll help you with that so you don't have to hate yourself." Then, Hinata, noticing who was whispering in her ear, yelped, and, blushing like a tomato, fainted. Naruto saw this and told Anko, "I'll fill her in on the exercise tomorrow when she comes to."

"Even if you're making people faint, blush, and giggle, you should listen, Naruto. Anyway, this will be a very hard exercise. Actually it's a test. And this one determines whether or not you get a special privilege." Sakura yelled out, "What kind of a privilege? What is it?"

"It's a secret surprise privilege that only two people will get. You'll be in teams of two; now decide who you'll be with in the test and other plans I have for you four."

"I get to be with Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. "I guess I'm with Hinata-san." Declared Naruto. "Okay. Naruto fill Hinata in on the test once she comes to and make sure you don't eat breakfast or else you will puke. Also, be there at ten o'clock in the morning. Any way," said Anko, "Be there at noon, or else you and your partner will lose. See Ya!" With that Anko disappeared in a poof of smoke and left Sakura cuddling up to Sasuke who looked liked he would puke. And Naruto was trying to think of how get Hinata home with out getting himself or her beaten to a pulp. _'I got IT! I'll use that one jutsu Sandaime-oji-san taught me that will turn me invisible!'_ Naruto prepared the jutsu and told Sasuke and Sakura, "Bye guys!" and used the jutsu, making him look like he dissolved into thin air. Naruto & Hinata, who was being carried by Naruto, sped invisibly toward Hinata's house and got there silently. Naruto dismissed the jutsu and knocked on the door, which was answered by a person about his age with pale eyes and his hair tied back in a mini-ponytail. "I assume you are Neji-san, Hinata-san's older cousin," Said Naruto, speaking clearly and staring right at Neji. The person responded saying, "Yes, I am Neji Hyuuga of the Branch House of the Hyuuga Clan." Then Neji, noticing Hinata in Naruto's arms, immediately use Jyuuken on Naruto and pushed him back, using a technique that literally knocked his socks off and knocked the wind out of his body. "What did you do to Hinata-sama?" The Naruto Neji had hit immediately exploded and the Real Naruto walked out from behind a bush, and stated,

"Ah, that must be the famous jyuuken style of the Hyuuga clan. She fainted and I said I would brief her on the test tomorrow when she came to. Even ask Anko-sensei or that Sasuke guy who keeps sulking everywhere."

"Oh, in that case I'm going to wake up Hinata-sama so you can tell her."

"Okay, I didn't really want to wake her up because that is kind of rude."

"Oh."

Suddenly they noticed that Hinata had woken up and had been blushing furiously because Naruto was at_ Her _house, talking to _her_ cousin that was worried about _her._ Naruto interrupted her train of thought, saying, "Hey Hinata-san, are you okay? You freaked out at the Academy and fainted. I took you home after saying I would fill you in on the test tomorrow."

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine. We h-have a test to-tomorrow?" Naruto nodded, noticing she seemed kind of sad. He told her, "We're on teams of two and Sakura, being, well, Sakura, decided that she was on Sasuke's team and so I am with you." He said, trying to cheer her up. She was very happy that she was on Naruto's team, but she also thought that she might hold him back. She frowned at the thought of hindering Naruto. _'I hope he will forgive me if I mess up like always…' _Naruto, seeing her frown guessed what she was thinking, said, "Don't worry, we'll win, I think it's a teamwork exercise. We need to work together. I'll find out what kind of test it is and tell you and we'll come up with a plan together." Naruto hoping he could find out what kind of test it was, said his goodbyes to his new friend Neji and his cousin and walked off. Then noticing what time it was, he decided to head to a certain eccentric sensei's favorite ramen stand to think it over a bowl of steamy noodles.

As he approached the stand he heard a familiar voice saying, "and I told them we were having a test tomorrow, isn't it cool? The first test of the team!" Naruto realized it was Anko and remembered that she's kind of paranoid and so he made a clone to hide where he was.

He then snuck off and listened to everything his clone heard: "I'm going to have a bell and whichever team gets it or works together the best will get to meet - Wait, I smell a rat." Realizing Anko found 'him,' Naruto dismissed his clone, confusing Anko and her friend, letting him escape to the two Hyuugas awaiting his return.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Hyuugas' mansion/ house

Naruto snuck up to the second story corner window, which was Hinata's room._ Knock-knock Knock-knock. _Naruto used the secret knock that he, Neji and Hinata decided on before he left to spy on Anko. Neji appeared at the window, confirming Naruto's suspicion that Neji was slightly paranoid. Neji silently opened the window, letting Naruto into the Hyuuga mansion. Naruto, thinking over everything he heard, said, "I heard it all and I think I'm right in saying it's a teamwork test, we are supposed to get a bell." Hinata nodded kind of confidently and said, "Why don't we make a plan that uses both of our good abilities?"

"Good idea, Hinata-san! I think, considering that we are going to training ground 13 tomorrow," said Naruto, laying out the blueprints of the training ground in front of Neji and Hinata, who were gaping in awe because of the foresight Naruto had. Naruto interrupted them, pointing at the tree cover and said, "I think we should get behind this and you will come out and try to immobilize Anko-sensei with jyuuken so I can get a bell. If that doesn't work, we will try to get a bell by fighting her together. How does that sound? Also, eat breakfast tomorrow morning or else you be even more tired, and don't tell anyone that we ate breakfast." Hinata and Neji nodded, again astounded at the knowledge and plan making skills of this mere eleven-year-old boy. After saying good-bye to his new friend and his teammate, Naruto silently left and headed for his own home. At Naruto's slightly worn-down house

Naruto pulled out the key and opened the door, setting off his homemade alarm system, which threw kunai at him. He caught the kunai and walked in, tossing off his shirt, which landed in the hamper, and climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
